Fan Boy
by Tprinces
Summary: Shuichi is left in the dust by Yuki, who seems to be ignoring him more then usual. Distraught, Shuichi tries to find comfort in alcohol. What he finds instead is a doting fan of his work. But is he here to help, or is our Shu in serious danger? REVIEW!
1. Tsuna Nowaki

Well, I had this idea just pop into my head after looking over my Ouran story, A Twisted Romance, and I realized I wanted to do

Well, I had this idea just pop into my head after looking over my Ouran story, A Twisted Romance, and I realized I wanted to do another one like it. But… I didn't want to do the same thing as well as use different characters, so in a strange turn of events, this came up. So… I hope you like it! And check out the Hikaru/Kaoru story while you're at it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation.

**Fan Boy**

**One: Tsuna Nowaki**

The pitter-patter of the keys filled up the study that night as Yuki hacked away at his manuscript. It was greeted by the muffled noises of the streets below, and the gentle ticking of the clock in the other room. Every once and a while, he would stop and take a sip of his coffee, glancing at the two purple orbs staring at him in the corner. He had gotten used to Shuichi watching him write, but it still proved to be a nuisance. Especially when he was supposed to be working on a song of his own. Still, he ventured through his work, his glasses lit by the blue aura of the computer screen. Shuichi, meanwhile, kept to his corner, wads of paper and eraser shavings everywhere. He sat cross legged, a pencil behind his ear as he stared at the paper with a frown. He had been there almost an hour, and still nothing came to him. It couldn't possibly be that hard to write a song. So he looked up to Yuki for inspiration, though none came. Finally, he stood and stretched his legs, which had been cramped this whole time. His hands high above his head, he looked over to Yuki, who remained vigilant. How in the world could he remain in one spot for so long? Shuichi could barely sit still through a movie. He leaned against the wall and lightly tapped his heal to the ground.

"Hey," he said with a smile, "why don't we take a break and have something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," said Yuki without turning from the screen. "Make something for yourself if you want, just don't burn anything."

Shuichi frowned and looked to the floor. He listened to the hum of his computer for a little while before speaking again. "Well… what about a movie? You did say you were going to see one with me."

"Shuichi, I have a deadline to meet," Yuki stated bluntly. "And I would like to pay the rent on time. So if you want to watch a movie, go watch one. Keep the volume low and don't bother me."

The pink haired young man let out a sigh, his head hitting the wall behind him. So much for trying to get Yuki to spend time with him. Oh well. "Well, I'm going out," he said. He picked up his scraps of paper and tossed them in the garbage can. "I'll probably be back late. Might see Hiro." Yuki showed no signs of protest or objection. Shuichi felt his heart sink a bit. He knew it was in Yuki's nature, but if he could just pretend to be jealous, even just a little, that would make Shuichi a tiny bit happy. "So… don't wait up for me," he added. He went to the door and paused. He let his fingers tap on the frame. "I'll call you when I'm coming home – "

"Shuichi," Yuki interrupted, "if you're going to go, go and leave me to work. Now if you please? I'm trying to think."

Shuichi looked away, letting his shoulders droop. He nodded and left to go change.

As he walked through the streets, his head remained on the surly writer in the apartment. Lately, it seemed like he was trying harder and harder to spend time with him, yet Yuki pushed him further and further away. Shuichi placed his hands in his pockets as he walked, kicking an empty soda can. He looked up to see a billboard above the street, lights blaring on the faces and names of it. His face. It was an advertisement for _Bad Luck_. It only made him sink lower. The rest of the world thought he was good enough to be paid attention to. So why didn't Yuki? He heaved an exasperated breath and shook his head. He was getting so depressed all of the sudden.

_I need to call Hiro,_ he thought to himself. _He'll help me._ So, he took out his cell phone and opened it up, spying the low battery. _Ah, I should have charged it before I left. Oh well_. So, he went through his address book and called Hiro's number. It rang a couple of times before Hiro's voice came through the other line.

"_Hello?"_

"Hiro!" said Shuichi in a bright voice. "What's up?"

"_Shu? Oh, hey there. What's going on?"_

"Hey are you busy now?"

"_Busy? Ah, no not really. Why?"_

"Just wondering if you'd be my drinking buddy tonight. Usual place sound ok?"

"_Drinking buddy? Ok, what happened with Eri-kun?"_

"H-huh!?" said Shuichi, pretending to be offended. "Hiro! All I want to do is spend some quality time with my best friend! And you're suggesting that I just need some guy to spill to?! What do you take me for?!" There was a pause on the other line as Shuichi waited for his answer. Finally, he caved and let his head sink. "I'll tell you when you get here," he said miserably. Hiro could always read him so easily.

"_Sure, sure. Be waiting for me. I'll be right over."_

So, Shuichi hung up the phone and trudged his way to the bar. He sat near the end of it and put his face in his arms as they rested on the table. As he sat, waiting, he didn't notice someone watching him from the other end of the bar. A figure, omitted by the shadow of the establishment, his hand clinging to a glass of sake. He looked as though he was going to approach the young singer, but he stopped as soon as another man walked in.

"Shu!" Hiro called. "Ah, there you are…" He walked over to his friend and sat down. He ruffled his bubble gum hair playfully. Shuichi poked one plum iris out from under his bangs. "Now why don't we get you some alcohol and you can tell me your sob story?"

Soon enough, Shuichi was drunk and wailing, six empty shot glasses around him. "H-he doesn't even look at me anymore!" he simpered, tears running down his face. "Y-you know what I a-asked him th-the other day!?"

"Do tell," said Hiro, who was completely sober.

"I asss-asked him (hic!) if we could go get sommsing to eat, right? Youknow what he said?"

"Haven't a clue."

"'Sure, bring me sumsing back'! I mean, he won even (hic!) won even come to eat wis me anymore!" He sobbed a little bit more and let his face hit the bar. He groaned as Hiro patted his back. As he did this, the figure at the other end stood and slowly made his way over to the two of them.

"Excuse me…" He said in a slightly timid voice. Hiro looked up, an eyebrow arched. The man was about as tall as him, with black hair that went into a pony tail in the back. He had blue eyes and a gentle smile. He seemed to be quite the friendly man. And yet… there was something about him that was slightly off. Hiro couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about the guy he just didn't like. Shuichi also lifted his vision to the man. "Are you two the members of _Bad Luck_? The rock band?"

"That's us," said Shuichi, holding up a wobbly hand.

"Ah, I thought so. I recognized you when you came in. I'm a fan of your music." The man sat on a stool on the other side of Hiro. "I'm Tsuna Nowaki. Forgive me if I'm a bit forward, but I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. And… well if you ask me, this Yuki person needs to wake up. I mean, he should realize how lucky he is to have a catch like Shindo Shuichi."

Hiro was going to open his mouth to tell this guy to mind his own business, but Shuichi spoke before he had a chance. "Really?!" he said, his eyes glistening over. "You really think I'm a catch?!"

"Well sure," said Nowaki. "You're talented, good looking, and from what I can see, funny. Who wouldn't think you're something special?"

Shuichi's face spilled over with happy streams of tears as he simpered. He then took a breath and hit his head to the bar, pounding on the wood. "_Now why can't Yuki think like that!?_" he cried, his fists flying. Hiro put his chin in his hand, his elbow propped on the bar as he watched his friend complain and rant. It was then that his cell phone buzzed. He answered it.

"Hello? Aya? Yeah, what's – ? Oh… Well does it have to be right now…? It does… I see… No, no, I'll get it for you… I know you don't have a car… I know that, too… yes… Ok, I'll do it… Yes, right now… See you then…" He sighed and closed his phone. "That was Aya. She's in one of her moods again and needs ice cream. I swear that woman has been eating so much of it lately…"

"What?" said Shuichi, grabbing his arm. "But, Hiro! You're leaving?!"

"I have to," said Hiro. "Trust me, you do not want to see Aya when she doesn't get her ice cream. I did once… Ugh, my cheek still hurts." He stood and handed him money. "For a cab," he said. "Call me when you get home. Or better yet, when you get sober. Kay?"

"There's no need," Nowaki interjected, smiling. "I can take him home. I've only had one glass of sake."

Hiro looked over to him. "Hm? No… that's fine. I would rather if he – "

"Ahhh, whaddu you care, Hiro?" Shuichi slurred. "I'll be goin home anyway. And don' worry, I'll call…" He handed the money back to him. "Now go on if yer gonna leave. I got a real friend righ' here!" He then threw his arm around Nowaki's shoulders. Nowaki seemed to be a bit taken a back, but he smiled and laughed anyway. Hiro didn't like it, but it seemed he had no say in the matter. So, he turned and walked out of the bar, hoping Shuichi would get home alright.

Will this Nowaki fellow really bring Shuichi home? Or has Hiro just made a horrible, horrible mistake? Only I can decide! XD So how did you like it? Leave a review!

T.


	2. Obsession

Great

Great. One review. Seriously, guys! Let's get some more going, eh?

**Two: Obsession**

Shuichi hobbled out of the bar, a drunken rouge sporting his cheeks. He sang a couple of liquor educed lines of _Spicy Marmalade_, upon request of Nowaki, who helped carry him to his car. His steps were wobbly as he found himself nearly tripping over his own two feet more then once. He leaned into Nowaki and grinned. "Aaaaah… Thank you for duuing this! Hiro was such a stiff tonight… Don know why! Usually is preety fun, dat guy…" He hiccupped as Nowaki chuckled a bit.

"I'm sure he's great fun," he said, unlocking his car. A modest black compact with nothing too recognizable on the details or markings. He opened the door and let Shuichi down in the passenger's seat. The singer grinned and let his knees go up to his chest, humming to himself. Nowaki got into the drivers seat and started up the car. He then began to drive away. As he did, Shuichi took it upon himself to pretend the dash was a set of drums, whacking it with his fingers.

"Bbdddum bum bump bum!" he said, imitating a drum set. "Chhhhhh!" He hit the rear view mirror as a symbol to finish it off as they came to a red light. Nowaki laughed and clapped his hands.

"You know," he said, "I'm such a fan of _Bad Luck_, but I never thought that I would actually have Shindo Shuichi in my car. It really is an honor."

Shuichi gave a giggle. "Thank you!" he said. He pulled his knees to his chest again. "Yuki doesn't even listen to my music…"

"He doesn't?" said Nowaki. He went as soon as the light turned green and went around a corner. He glanced at him. "How horrible. You're so good… I listen to you all the time."

"Really?" Shuichi thought for a moment, leaning back in his seat. "Hmm… the first time I met him, Yuki saw one of my songs. He said I had no (hic!) talent…."

"What?! Oh that's just not right! You're such an amazing person, Shindo-san!"

Shuichi giggled again and looked over to him. "Ah, you can call me Shu-kun."

Nowaki seemed to light up immensely at this. "I can? Oh, thank you, Shu-kun!" They turned down a dark road, and drove down a small, suburb of houses. Shuichi put his forehead to the window, the cold glass helping his intoxication.

"You live here?" he asked, watching the houses slowly pass by. Perhaps he had a wife? Or family of some kind? It wasn't often that a man lived alone in a house. Maybe he roomed with someone? Or maybe he was younger then he looked? A college student maybe? His initial question was answered as Nowaki pulled into a dimly lit driveway. He got out of the car and opened Shuichi's door. He had some trouble getting out, but he made it to his feet and dabbled his way over to the door. When they got into the walk way, Shuichi was taking off his shoes when he fell into a coat rack. He laughed manically and set it back up. "Shhh…" he said to it. He then looked around and rubbed the back of his head. "Wait… wern you supposed to take me to my house?" He turned to Nowaki, but only ended up stumbling into the wall. Nowaki put his hand to the other's shoulder.

"I figured you'd be too tipsy to tell me where you lived. And besides, here I can give you some bread or something to eat." He walked him into the kitchen and sat him down, turning on the light. He looked around and then pulled out a glass, filling it with water. As he did, Shuichi saw something resting on the table. He pulled it up and smiled.

"Hey! Dis is our CD!" He looked over as Nowaki brought him the water. "You got our CD!"

"I said I'm a fan, right?" said Nowaki. "Now drink up." Shuichi nodded and began to gulp down the water. By the time he finished, he was still a bit woozy, though his speech wasn't quite as slurred as before.

"Thanks for buying it!" he said happily. "You know something? Yuki (hic!) Yuki told me a while ago that if I sold a million copies, he'd go on a date with me!" He laughed to himself. "So you helped us go out together!" Nowaki put his chin in his hand, giving a disapproving look.

"He uses dates as incentive for your work?" he asked.

"Sure," said Shuichi, nodding. He burped a bit and covered his mouth. "But at least he's not like Mr. K. If we don't do our work, he'll shove a gun in our face!"

"Oh that must be horrible!" said Nowaki earnestly. He leaned forward and gently took Shuichi's hand.

"Yeah, kinda…." He looked down to see Nowaki's palm on his own. He blinked and looked up. "Um… your hands cold?" he asked. Nowaki shook his head. "Then… how come you're holding mine?" Nowaki gave no answer for a moment, his hand still on the other's. Shuichi began to get uncomfortable. He slipped his hand from out of Nowaki's and leaned back. "Well… um… I should probably call Hiro or Yuki or someone…" He pulled out his lowly charged cell and flipped it open, just when Nowaki flipped it closed. He looked up, annoyed now. "Hey, come on! Quit playing around! I need to call someone and tell them where I…" He froze as Nowaki had leaned over to him, his hands on the table and back of Shuichi's chair. Their faces were very close to each other. Slowly, Nowaki's hand moved up and stroked Shuichi's face. His eyes went wide and he reared back, knocking the chair over and falling to the floor. He scrambled backwards and stood, pressing himself to the wall. "S-sorry, but I really should go now!" He went to the front door and grabbed the knob. It was locked. He looked down for the stud that locked it, but in his unsober state, it was near impossible. Nowaki walked over and put his arms around the young man, Shiuichi's eyes beginning to dance with fear. He pulled away and plastered his back to the door as Nowaki's hands placed themselves on either side of his head.

"Come on, Shu-chan," he said softly. "You know what it's like to love someone who doesn't love you back…"

"H-he does love me back!" Shuichi said quickly.

"Then why does he ignore you?" Shuichi opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. If he loved him, why did he ignore him all the time. Well… it was just his nature! But… still, a little recognition couldn't be that hard… right…? Instead of answering, Shuichi pushed him out of the way and began to run through the house. His balance was still a little off and as he went up the stairs, he tripped on the third step and fell flat on his face. Nowaki pressed himself up against Shuichi's back, his pelvic bone especially. "Please, Shu-chan… I love you so much… why can't you love me back?" His hand went to Shuichi's chin and he tilted his head to the side, kissing and licking his neck. Shuichi began to really panic and tried to get away, but Nowaki was just too heavy. He then felt his other hand go under his stomach and smooth up into his shirt. Quickly, he elbowed him in the gut and clamored up to the second floor as fast as he could. He went into the first room he could find and slammed the door shut.

Looking around, he saw the bathroom. He turned and tried to click on the lock, but not before a loud bang was heard from outside the door. "Shu-chan!" raved Nowaki. "He doesn't love you, Shu-chan! I can make you so happy! Let me make you happy!" Petrified, Shuichi went backwards, gripping onto the sink. The door slowly opened and Nowaki stepped inside. Shuichi grabbed the first thing he could and hurled it at him. A box of tissues hit his forehead and Nowaki knocked them away. He then walked up and plastered the other's wrists to the wall behind him. Shuichi squirmed, trying to get out from under him, but not before Shuichi's lips were caught in a lustful kiss. He screamed against his lips, wriggling and trying to get himself free. He then felt Nowaki's slimy tongue enter into his mouth. He then bit down as hard as he could. Nowaki's eyes shot open and he pulled back, his tongue bleeding. He covered his mouth with his hand, giving Shuichi a chance to run out of the room.

He tried for the stairs again, but felt himself get knocked into the railing of the hallway. He looked up behind him to see Nowaki, mouth bleeding and eyes livid, pressed up against him once more. "Shu-chan…" he hissed. "I can give you such pleasure, Shu-chan. I can make your world come alive…" He leaned forward and pressed his hand to Shuichi's pants.

"_Leave me alone!!_" Shuichi hit him in the face, knocking him back towards the stairs. He fell short of them, however, but Shuichi took it. He turned and ran into the last room at the end of the hall, actually locking it behind him this time. The bedroom. He slammed the door shut and looked over, spying a window. He hurried over to it and began to pull the window as hard as he could muster. But the glass wouldn't budge. He began to pound on it, his face twisted with fear. He needed to get out. He needed to get help. He needed Yuki. When the window failed, he hyperventilated, trying to figure out what to do. His cell phone! He grabbed his phone and flipped it up, just as the screen read: **LOW POWER**. He quickly dialed Yuki's number, biting his lip.

Over in Yuki's apartment, the writer had just finished up his chapter and leaned against his chair. He sighed, a new cigarette in his mouth. He was about to light it when his eyes trailed over to the corner where Shuichi usually sat. He stared at it for a minute or two. He was so used to seeing two eyes stare back at him… Then, he was taken from his daze as his phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Yuki!"_ came the scared voice of Shuichi on the other line. Yuki blinked.

"Shuichi? What do you want?"

"_Yuki please! You have to – chhh – I'm trap – cchhh – hel – chh!"_

Yuki frowned. "Shuichi, calm down. You're breaking up and probably drunk. Now what's going on? Hello? Hello?" The line on the receiver went dead. He stared at it for a long time, thinking to himself. He sighed and closed his eyes, hanging it up. "Damn drunk," he mumbled, going back to his computer.

Shuichi hit his cell phone with his hand, trying to get it to work again. Then, he jumped as a wham was heard from the door. He turned around and pressed himself to the wall.

_Wham… wham… wham… WHAM!_

Nowaki's hand went through the wood near the door knob. He moved it over and unlocked the door. It slowly opened to reveal the man standing there. He was hunched over slightly, blood dripping from his nose and mouth. His eyes seemed to light up as he panted, his hands balled into fists on either side. Shuichi began to tremble, sliding down to the ground as tears fell from his terrified eyes. "P-please…" he begged as Nowaki began to make his way to him. "W-what do you want!?" His hands were once more placed above his head to the wall as Nowaki leaned down, pushing himself to the other.

"You…"

Shuichi seems to be in big trouble. Will someone find him in time? Or will he be trapped at the mercy of this lust hungry fan?

T.


	3. One Missed Call

Yay

Yay! I got more then one review for my last chapter!! Now let's keep it up, yeah?

**Three: One Missed Call**

The morning gave off a soft, quiet scene for the people just waking up from their night's slumber. The clouds that floated along the bright blue sky, the sunlight trickling through their light texture. Below, high school and middle school students went off to their lessons, already in uniform and walking down the sidewalk. A couple of them looked up to see two larks singing along a telephone wire. Along the street, cars quietly went along, taking their drivers to work and other places. But in the house farthest down the street, the atmosphere was not so serine. The curtains were drawn, causing the blessing sunlight to fight its way with little strands, drowning for space. The room was almost grey, it was so dimly lit. On the bed, two figures lay along a mess of sheets. One of them Nowaki, laying on his stomach with his shirt loosely on his back and arms, his pants unzipped and pulled to his thighs. Half of his body rested on that of another. Shuichi lay flat on his back, nude and bruised. His hands were tied with sheets to the bedposts, and tears and sweat stained his face. His hair was mucked, his bangs brushing against his skin. There were some slight cuts on his legs, and his clothing was skewed along the floor. Slowly, his eyes began to open.

At first, he simply stared at the ceiling. Was that night a dream? Yes, it had to be. A horrible, horrible dream. But he was awake now. And he could go to Yuki and be held by him. Yuki would tell him everything would be alright and to not be such an idiot. In fact, he should probably get up to see him right now. But as he tried to move, his hands remained stationary, held by something around his wrists. He looked up and saw the binding, and then looked down at himself, seeing Nowaki's arm over his chest. In a flash, he realized that it was all real, along with the throbbing pain that started once again to plague his body. Every frightening, painful moment was real. Every attempted scream or escape was real as well. He felt like he wanted to cry, but his tears were all dried out from the night before. He felt weak, dismal, vulnerable. Even more so then the first time this happened. At least then he had known how to handle his attackers, or at least tried. But this was different. This torture was pure lust and desire. Something that frightened Shuichi to no end. He tried hard to get out from under the other, but his lack of strength but was taking its toll. He whimpered slightly, trying to get out of it. But after a couple of fruitless tries, he gave up and turned his head away. He supposed his tear ducts weren't dried out as wet splotches began to drip down his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Yuki laid on his couch, his narrowed, brown eyes staring up above him. Shuichi had did come home last night. But judging from the call, he was quite the drunk. He hated the fact that Shuichi would drink every now and again. For one thing it made him more idiotic then he was already. And for another, it made Yuki forcefully worry over his head. He closed his eyes as he put his lit cigarette to his lips. But he wasn't worried. What? Him, Eri Yuki, worried? Shuichi probably just stayed the night at Hiro's was all. Yes, that was it. He simply stayed over at his friend's house. He had done it before, after all. And it wasn't like Yuki got jealous of it… Sure, it annoyed him if Shuichi preferred to go off with Hiro then himself. He was supposed to be _his_ lover, after all. Not Hiro's. But it was just irritation. Not jealousy. Eri Yuki was jealous of no man. He sighed and set his cigarette between his fingers. Why was he obsessing so much over Shuichi anyway? He was just gone all night. No big deal. None what so ever. So why then… couldn't he sleep last night? Why did he try his cell phone three different times? Why did he keep the door unlocked in case he decided to come stumbling through the door…? He sat up and propped his head up on his knee with his hand. He was being ridiculous. Soon, Hiro would drive up with a hung over Shuichi. Yuki would put him on the couch, set a glass of water by his side, and that would be that.

The phone rang.

Yuki jolted out of his day dream and put out his cigarette. He rushed to the phone and was about to pick it up when he stopped himself. Why was he suddenly so anxious? Was he really that much in a hurry to hear Shuichi's groaning voice this early in the morning? Sighing, he picked it up anyway. "Hello?" he asked plainly.

"_Hello?"_ came Hiro's voice on the other line. _"Eri-kun, it's Hiro. Did Shuichi get home ok?"_

Yuki's eyes widened. Shuichi didn't spend the night at Hiro's house? He was supposed to come home? Why didn't he come home then? And what was Hiro thinking, not taking him himself? He tried to steady himself. Maybe Tohma or Mr. K or even Ryouichi… anyone could have picked him up safely. He sat a hand firmly on the table that held the phone, his heart beat hurrying like a timid rabbit.

"You mean… he didn't stay with you last night?" said Yuki, trying to put things together.

"_No, he didn't… and he's not home!? Oh I knew it… I should have never let him alone with that guy!"_

"What guy?" Yuki demanded. "You tell me now, Nakano! Why did you leave him last night?!"

"_He said he would take him home! And I had to leave, Eri!"_

Without much else, Yuki slammed the phone down and threw on a jacket blazer, grabbing his cell phone and putting on his shoes. He then went out and power walked out of his building and to his car. He knew it. He should have never let Shuichi go out. And he should have never trusted Hiro in the first place. Now, he had no idea where the other was, and he wasn't about to argue about it with Hiro for a half hour. He hurried to his car and got in, turning it on. Who knew where Shuichi could be? He could be in danger, passed out on the side of the road piss drunk. He could have been mugged, or arrested. He remembered the call from the night before. What had he said before it cut out? Trap? He began to drive faster. Was Shuichi trapped? Was he trying to tell Yuki that? Had he been in trouble and was trying to contact him? He ignored the honks and yells of frustration from the other drivers as he zipped through the streets, headed for the large record company down town. He didn't know where Shuichi was, but he knew someone who could find him. He skidded to a halt outside the company and turned off his car, walking out and into the building. He had parked in the middle of a cross walk, but at the moment he didn't particularly care. He walked into the lobby and past the flustering secretary, paying no attention to her inquiry to whether he had an appointment or not. He took the elevator to the top floor, his hand clutching his cell. On the ride up, he began to think.

He could sit there and blame Hiro for Shuichi's absence, but who was he kidding? This was his fault. Shuichi had wanted to do something with him. If he had just taken a break and done so, this might not have happened. If he had just been a little more attentive… His hand gripped tighter around his cell phone. Blaming himself never got anything done. So it was useless to point the finger at anyone, especially himself. He looked up just as the elevator doors opened and hurried down the hall. He accidentally pushed a young woman carrying papers to the side, causing them to spill on the floor. But again, he didn't care. He stormed into Tohma's office and walked right up to his desk. The man behind it looked up from his computer.

"Eri? Something wrong?" He looked down as Yuki put the cell onto the wood.

"Last night I received a call," he said bluntly. "Trace it, find out the location it came from. The other caller was a cell phone as well. I want to know the exact location of where the call was made."

Tohma took the phone and looked up. There was a pause and he nodded. "I'll do my best, Eri." He turned to his computer and began to trace the call. Yuki, meanwhile, walked over to the window and pressed up against it, his hand on the glass. He looked over the vast city, listening to the barely excitant noises from below. Shuichi could have been anywhere. He tensed, closing his eyes.

_My little Shuichi… where are you…?_

Over in the suburbs, Shuichi had stopped his quiet crying and instead focused on getting himself free, all the while ignoring his splitting headache. However, the knots of the sheets around his wrists were tight. Without waking Nowaki, he tugged at his restraints, trying to wiggle his hand free. _Please_, he begged. _Please just let me go!_ He tugged and pulled, trying to get it loose. But to no avail. Though his hand was small, the sheets were tied so tightly that circulation barely got to his fingers. However, in a stroke of luck, he saw the knot beginning to loosen. Hope shot through him and he tugged harder, the sheet around his wrist beginning to untie. His hand was almost free, when another, forgein hand went up and pressed against the rebel arm. Shuichi looked up in fear as Nowaki hovered above him, his hands to Shuichi's arms, and his knees on either side of Shuichi's legs. He struggled more violently. "Get off of me!" he ordered. But his lips were captivated by a forceful kiss. Shuichi yanked his face away and glared at him. "You wait! You just wait until Yuki finds out about this!"

"He doesn't love you, Shu-chan," said Nowaki softly. "Not like I do… no one loves you like I do…" His hand went up and gently stroked Shuichi's shivering cheek.

"You love me?" said Shuichi, racking up as much courage as he had. "Then why the hell did you tie me to the bed!?"

"You wouldn't stop moving, dearest…" Nowaki leaned in, gently kissing his neck. Shuichi tried to get him off, when he felt the sheet around his wrist come loose. In one swoop, he slammed his fist into the side of Nowaki's head, causing him to fall off the bed. Shuichi might have been a pink haired, short gay dude, but he still knew how to throw a punch. After that, he sat up and began to undo his other hand as fast as he could, his finger nails gripping at the sheet. He had almost gotten the other one undone, when Nowaki got up and pulled his hand away, leaning in. "You shouldn't have done that, Shu-chan…" he said, pushing him onto the mattress and tightening the restraint. He then once more tied his other hand up where it had been previously. "Don't you see? I can make you so happy. I'll do anything you ask…"

"Then how about letting me go?!" said Shuichi, thrashing underneath him. Nowaki leaned in and took a rough hold of his chin. His eyes were glossed over as tears threatened to leave the attacker's eyes.

"Shu-chan… please love me… why won't you love me Shu-chan…?"

"Why do you think?!" Shuichi barked. "For one thing, you're insane, and for another I love Yuki!"

_SLAP_ – ! Nowaki's hand lashed out across his face, leaving a red mark on his cheek. He looked up, his whole face trembling in anger and terror. "When will you learn…? He doesn't love you, Shu-chan. If he did, why isn't he here now? He should be protecting you." His hand went up and caressed Shuichi's cheek. A second time that morning, the singer's eyes began to brim and shine over. Why wasn't Yuki here? Well… because he didn't know where he was. That was it. But… when he called him last night…

"_Yuki please! You have to find me! I'm trapped by this guy! Help me, Yuki, help me!"_

"_Shuichi calm down – chhh – up and – ch – drunk – chhhh…"_

And then, the line went dead. He had told him plain and simple that he was in trouble. And he simply disregarded it. As if he was just drunk. If he loved him, why didn't he spring into action? Why didn't he call the police? Or call Hiro? Something, anything? He just… did nothing… and he let him be taken by this maniac of a man. Realizing this, Shuichi closed his eyes, letting them drip down to the pillow below his head. Nowaki smiled, relishing in this.

"You see?" he said gently. He leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I would never leave you to someone else like that. His lack of action means he doesn't want you. He doesn't love you. And he doesn't care about you. Three things that I will never do…"

"Found it."

Yuki looked over as Tohma showed him the address on the computer screen. Yuki rushed over and looked at the name on the screen. It read: **287 Saukera St.** "It's in the suburb area. Now, do you mind telling me what this is all – Eri!" Tohma barely got out what he was trying to say just as Yuki took off, cell phone and all. He hopped into the car just as a cop was giving him a parking ticket, and speed off, leaving the cop and the ticket behind. As he hurried along the street, his mind was racing. He needed to find Shuichi, and fast.

He only hoped that he wasn't too late.

Will Yuki find him in time? Or is Shu doomed to a life of torment? Review and you'll find out! Oh, and in case you're wondering, "Nakano" is Hiro's surname. Till next chapter!

T.


	4. I Found You

Yayness

Yayness! You know how I loves me some reviews! Let's keep 'em coming!

**Four: I Found You**

Shuichi braced against his make shift restraints as Nowaki kissed him. It was a slimy, disgusting kiss. His slobber washed around in his mouth, his tongue pushing and probing anywhere it pleased. Some of the drool seeped from their mouths as he kissed him. It was nothing at all like Yuki's kisses. Yes, he and Yuki had had passionate kissing before, but it was nothing this revolting. It was more like Nowaki was trying to eat his face. And his taste… his taste was bitter. Stomach churning. Yuki would taste every once and a while like cigarettes, but even with that, he still tasted better then Nowaki did. Soon, however, Nowaki had pulled away, allowing Shuichi to breathe freely. Until he began to kiss his neck and chest. Shuichi bit his lip so hard that it bled. He wanted to get out, but how? Nowaki was on top of him and refused to let him go. He was bigger then Shuichi, and stronger too. He had already had his way countless times the night before. How was it going to be any different this time? Unless… Shuichi remembered what he had said about why he had tied him up. He began to think. Perhaps if he told him that he loved him back, he would untie his hands, giving him a chance. In fact, that was Nowaki's goal: to have Shuichi love him. So, biting back his nerve, he took a breath and spoke.

"N… Nowaki… please untie me…" He gulped and paused for a long time, his hands tensing. "So I can… touch you, too…" Nowaki looked up into Shuichi's glossed over eyes and began to brighten. He put his hands to the other's cheeks.

"You mean…?" he said joyfully. "Shuichi, do you…?"

Shuichi looked at his hand. His vile, gnarled hand. Shuichi did not want to be touched by that hand ever again. But to keep face, Shuichi turned his lips to the other's palm and kissed it softly, closing his eyes as though he were enjoying it. He then turned back to look at the monster above him. "Yes… I love you… Nowaki…"

"Oh Shuichi…" Nowaki leaned in and hugged his neck, holding him close. Shuichi could feel burning tears hit his shoulder. "I'm so happy… so happy I could die!"

_If only,_ Shuichi thought bitterly. "P-please Nowaki… please untie me. I can make you so much happier…" Cringing on the inside, Shuichi leaned over and kissed Nowaki's temple. Nowaki nodded and sat up, giving him another repulsive kiss before moving to undo Shuichi's hands. Shuichi remained silent, waiting to make his move. His heart pounded with every moment. What would happen to him when he ran? Would Nowaki catch him and torture him even worse? He really only had one shot at this. His toes curled and his muscles tensed as his first hand was untied and went limp. Nowaki took it and pressed it to his face, relishing in Shuichi's touch. Shuichi began to grow anxious. _Just let me go already!_ He looked over to the other hold and looked back up. His hand went to Nowaki's chin, making him look down. "The other one… please… d-dearest…" Nowaki smiled, his eyes glistening. It seemed that all his dreams were coming true. He leaned over to the other one and began to undo that one. Shuichi looked up, his eyes dancing, his heart pounding in his throat. Just one little knot and he'd be free. Just one little slip of fabric. His hand clenched slightly, his legs getting ready to run. Then, just before it got loose, Nowaki stopped and looked to the man below him.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Nowaki asked suspiciously, his hands rearing away from the restraint a bit.

Shuichi's heart pounded even worse. No, he couldn't be suspicious. He had to have him believe that he loved him fully. An idea came to him. He didn't want to do it – not at all – but it was necessary. He leaned up and put his hand to Nowaki's cheek, kissing him. His eyes were closed as his insides squirmed in discomfort. He lingered on his lips for a long time before he pulled away and laid back down. He looked up at him, trying to fake a face of desperation. "Please…" he said softly. "Nowaki…" That seemed to do it as Nowaki nodded, his hand going back to the knot. Shuichi watched with throwing anxiousness. His heart banged with each flick of his fingers as the fabric slipped loose. Finally, it was untied. Shuichi was free. Nowaki leaned down for another kiss, but not before he got a right hook straight into the side of his bed. Without a second thought or even a stop for his clothes, Shuichi ran as fast as he could out of that room. When he got to the stairs, however, he lost his balance and tumbled down to the floor, feeling pain hit him at every turn. He felt like his whole body was being thrashed about in a washing machine. When he finally hit the bottom, he laid there, moaning in agony. Tears once more clouded his face as he began to slowly crawl to the door. He needed to get away. He needed to get back. Back to Yuki. Back to where it was safe. However, he suddenly felt his aching body turned to his back, his legs and hands pinned. The confused, melancholy face of Nowaki hovered over him.

"Why, Shu-chan?" he asked, his eyes shimmering. "Why did you lie to me? I thought you said you loved me? Don't you love me, Shuichi? Why won't you love me?!"

"_YUKI!! HELP ME!!_"

_**WHAM!**_

The door flung open with a loud noise, making the two on the floor jump and look up. There, at the doorway, was a man. He was tall and blond, with narrowed eyes and a cold look. Shuichi felt a wave of relief was over him. "Yu… Yuki…" he whispered. Nowaki sprung from Shuichi and plastered himself against the wall. Yuki gave him no time to say anything as almost at once, he walked over to him and clamped his hand around the other's throat. Nowaki sputtered and gripped at it, his legs kicking. Yuki lifted him up from the ground with one hand at least a foot off the ground. He gasped for air, his face starting to turn colors. Shuichi watched this, still on the ground. Slowly, he moved forward and gripped onto Yuki's pant leg. "Yuki…" His eyes spilled over. "Please… take me home…" Yuki looked down to him, his hand still gripped to Nowaki. He looked back up and gave him one final squeeze before sending him into the stairs where he was out cold. He then went to the phone and dialed the police. He reported a rape and kidnapping, saying the suspect was unconscious in 287 Saukera street. He then hung up the phone and went to Shuichi, taking off his blazer coat. He wrapped the small man in it and picked him up into his arms. He turned and walked out of the home, setting Shuichi in the passenger's seat and setting himself in the driver's. He then went down the road without a word.

Shuichi looked over to him, his tears still flowing. He looked down to the coat and pulled his knees up under it, his hands gripping it to his mouth. He closed his eyes and took in its smell. Yuki's smell. Oh how wonderful that smell was. He looked over to the man in question and smiled, water soaking the collar of the clothing. "I knew you'd come," he said softly. "I just knew it…" He sniffed and buried down closer as they drove along the free way. "H-he said you didn't love me, but I knew you did… I always did… I kept thinking about how I n-needed to get t-to you… Yuki…? Why did you stop…?" He looked around. Indeed, Yuki had pulled over to the side and parked, turning off the car. There was a silence as the drivers passed them. Then, Yuki turned to Shuichi, and their eyes met. They didn't speak for several moments, their eyes connected. And then, slowly and gently, Yuki pulled Shuichi from his seat into his lap, holding onto him. Shuichi's eyes were wide slightly as he sat there, but soon, they closed, tears flowing from his dark lashes. He curled in his grasp, gripping onto his shirt.

"Yuki… I love you…"

Over the next few months, Nowaki plead guilty to the charges and was sentenced to twenty five to thirty years. Thanks to Tohma, the incident never made the headlines. Hiro had come over to visit at least every day now to make sure he was ok. No doubt he blamed himself for the whole fiasco. Shuichi was given some counseling, but in no time, he was back to normal. He bounced back rather quickly from everything. Though every once and a while, he still had nightmares from it and woke up crying. Because of this, Yuki had allowed Shuichi to now sleep in his bed with him, instead of on the couch. Yuki made a point of hold him every night before they went to bed. Even if it was just his hand. Soon, the bubbly singer was up and about again, recording and making appearances. He also went back to trying to write his song. However, the task seemed to be impossible as he sat in the living room, paper skewed everywhere and at least three different pencils broken. He groaned, his head hitting the floor.

"Man…" he said to himself. "Why is it so hard to write a dumb song? I know what I want to say! I just…" He sighed. "Great, now I'm talking to myself…" Yuki, who had come out to get a cup of coffee, looked over to his mumbling companion and paused, his hand on the counter. He watched as he struggled with his thoughts, writing something and then erasing it vigorously. Slowly, Yuki made his way over to him and got to his knees. His hands found their way around Shuichi's shoulders as the other looked at him in surprise. "Yuki…?" he said, seemingly dumbfounded by the action.

"Why don't you take a break?" said Yuki, looking to the mess on the floor. "Some food always helps with writer's block." He looked back over to Shuichi, who smiled instantly.

"Yuki…"

Slowly, Yuki leaned in and gently placed his lips on the other's, his hands holding him in a warm embrace. Shuichi kissed back, his heart warming at the touch. Once the kiss was broken, Shuichi buried his face in the other's chest, his hands gripping around his torso. Yuki let his hands press against the other's back and he closed his eyes, smiling.

He knew he would never let him go again.

Alrighty then. Sorry if it was a bit short, but you put it all together and I think it fits. So then, review! Tell me what you think!

T.


End file.
